dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ntikoudis
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Ntikoudis! Thanks for your edit to the Richard Grayson (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Tupka217 (Talk) 17:34, January 24, 2012 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Welcome Hey buddy welcome to DC Wiki. Gotta say I love seeing ppl take an interest in helping out the site. But if I may give a suggestion. Perhaps do other edits besides just the Character Debut stuff as well. There are lots of articles and pages that we could use help on. Also don't be a stranger, come join us in the chat room now and then and get to know some of us and so we can get to know you as well. Cheers. Knightreaver I came to the site specifically to check for the first appearances of several Golden Age characters. I was impressed by the wide coverage. But was less than pleased to find out that the chronological categories were underpopulated. I find that When you want something done, doing it yourself is the best method. User: Ntikoudis So your just here to add to those lists? Not complaining, stuff needs to be done it needs to be done. :) Just saying there is also so much more you could also be helping us out with. Knightreaver I am a relative novice in DC matters, mostly familiar with older characters through summaries of their appearances. I am not sure I could write more than stubs. User: Ntikoudis :Those categories used to be incorporated in the template, but that function was destroyed in a MediaWiki upgrade. We haven't really gotten around to fixing it yet. That's why it was underpopulated. :Good job going over so many. If you're not comfortable with editing other things, that's okay; you're doing fine. If you need help with anything, ask any of the administrators or drop by in the chat. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 10:05, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Tupka is so right my friend. I was pretty much going to say the exact same thing but he beat me to the punch. odds are he hit the publish button right as I did, which might explain why my post didn't go through. lol. But do feel free to stop by the chat. Even if its just to talk about the Golden Age of comics, Im your main guy. I live for that era. That and you will find pretty much day to day the same crew of ppl hang out there while doing edits, and everyone is very friendly. Cheers mate. Knightreaver Race vs. team This isn't a big deal, but I noticed you categorizing some Race pages as having "team debuts" this morning. I realize that we don't have any Race Debut categories, but I think we should be able to agree that "Humans" are not a team. So, feel free to ''create a Race Debuts category, or any other category that corresponds to the template of the page you're categorizing. Just so long as it's the right category for the right template. Keep up the good work. - Hatebunny 16:43, February 6, 2012 (UTC)